Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot
by Tiger5913
Summary: Capturing a meaningful moment in their lives... [A collection of Shadow Hearts: Covenant 100-word drabbles. Pairings: KurAna, KarNic, Yurice, KarBen, JoaLuc, Kato x Ouka, Yuri x Karin, Veronica x Rasputin, Blanca x Eleanor, Johnny x Shania]
1. Discovery

1/23/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Discovery**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble #1 – Engagement, Kurando x Anastasia

"We're… we're engaged."

Silence. He was beautifully stunned, and if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, the young princess would have giggled at his frozen face. But when she looked at him directly, and caught sight of the various emotions flickering across his expression, her delight quickly died away. She identified confusion, bafflement, wonder, but was that… anger, present as well? Regret? Annoyance that his future had been decided without his consent?

The hopeful light in her heart dying out, the kimono-clad girl hung her head and turned to leave the room, sadness weighing down her small shoulders.

Drabble #2 – Engagement II, Kurando x Anastasia

Initially, he wasn't sure how to react.

But he wasn't repulsed, by far, just very surprised. His mother must have taken an instant liking to Anastasia if she trusted the girl this much. But was he good enough for her? What would her family think about the engagement? His obvious uncertainty flickered his thoughts to the surface, which she saw. When he finally recovered, he caught a glimpse of hurt on her face, and his fiancée-in-question turned to leave.

No matter what happened, he didn't want her to go. He reacted quickly and pulled her back, then kissed her gently.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone, welcome to this new ongoing project of mine. This series is a collection of various SH:C drabbles, all of them 100 words each, for those who prefer to read short little snippets instead of long fics. :P Anyway, there will be all kinds of situations featuring different characters, and many pairings. I do take requests, so readers; feel free to let me know in your review what you'd like to see written.

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	2. Change

1/23/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Change**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble #3 – Disbelief, Karin x Nicolai

"He will never love you."

The flame of her fiery determination weakened slightly at those words. So, her feelings for the brunette fusionist were that obvious… but it wasn't secured yet, set in stone. He had not yet made his place in her heart, so there was still time for persuasion. Although her desire for him glowed within, its power was weak, and so the man that loved her sought to extinguish the essence.

"I love you, Karin. I will always love you, and take care of you for the rest of your life."

She believed… and the flame died.

Drabble #4 – Control, Kurando x Anastasia

The power of the ogre was now embedded deep in his soul.

With the seal removed, the seventeen-year-old fusionist could call upon its strength whenever he needed it. But on the flip side, he had to deal with strange… primal urges that occasionally rattled his nerves. He was usually very calm and in control of himself, but recently, he had felt those urges surfacing quite frequently, and he always hurriedly diminished them upon discovery.

He glanced at the object of his affections, and his heart began to pound. But he quickly killed his lustful expression before she could see it.

**End of Installment**


	3. Custody

1/23/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Custody**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble #5 – Sickness, Kurando x Anastasia

Even though she wore a big, thick coat, the princess still got sick.

She lied in bed of the upstairs room of Saki's house, protesting as her friends went off to continue the journey without her. Immortal Mountain was their next destination, and everyone decided that the foes had to dealt with now, and not a moment later. Anastasia watched them all leave with a sad pout, and reluctantly sank deeply into the blankets, soon falling asleep.

Unknown to her, one of the adventurers had stayed behind to take care of the young princess.

Saki smiled at her son's generosity.

Drabble #6 – Sickness II, Kurando x Anastasia

Kurando watched his young guest as she slept.

Her nose was a little stuffy, she sneezed when awake, and coughing disrupted her rest. He pulled a chair up to her bedside for closer surveillance, and quietly glanced at her slumbering face. Strange, how different she seemed right now from her usual bubbly self, her somber expression a sharp contrast to the wife grins he was used to seeing. Anastasia took care of herself as well as she could, but she was young, and more vulnerable than their friends, so she needed extra tendering.

Kurando vowed to take care of her.

**End of Installment**

Response To Reviews

**Beastman:** Bah to you! I like Nicolai, so kiss my tushie. XP

**Bella:** Thank you much! Really, girl, I adore your support. Let's get together and simply swoon over Nicolai's hotness. Ahhh…

**Leebot:** No sarcastic comments? Ah, you're getting soft on me, my dear friend… :)

**MikoNoNyte: **Aww, that kind of praise is always nice to hear. Especially from such a great author as yourself! I feel happy now… :) BTW, you are correct. Tsk, tsk, I should just have Kurando jump Anastasia already, eh? Mwahaha…

**Puffy Tribulation:** Yes, the third drabble was Karin x Nicolai. No, I'm not shitting you. XP (Excuse my language, heh.) Don't worry about The Belated Honeymoon; I'll get part four out soon. Hehe, I'm very happy someone likes that story so much, as it's my current pride and joy… Oh, and as for the previous 666 word count: no, of course I didn't do that on purpose… cough, cough… "The world may never know."

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _Request something! I love writing gift drabbles. :D


	4. Gifts

1/26/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Special Installment: Gifts**

**By Tiger5913**

Assist, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to **_sable-fahndu_**

He couldn't resist her any longer.

With an enchanted glaze in his eyes, he closed the distance between them and crushed the princess to his chest. His lips soon found hers and his arms held her steadily in place. Anastasia was a bit startled at first, but she soon submitted, compelled by her feelings for the young swordsman. Really, she knew his behavior was partially her fault – she'd kept pestering and asking what was bothering him, and then encouraged Kurando to seek her for assistance.

Determined to keep her word, the brunette decided to satisfy his needs, whatever they were.

Defeat, Kantaro and Kosuke – dedicated to **_MikoNoNyte_**

It was a brutality he wouldn't soon forget.

Imagine the nerve of that freakish brat, abusing him as if _he_ wielded God's own power and was given the duty to punish all the Earth-bound! And to do it in front of Kosuke, who was still young and very much innocent to the evils of the world… the Hyuga boy was purely despicable. If Kantaro had the chance to go back in time and wreck havoc upon Ben during their training days…

Grimacing, the elder Ishimura slowly slid an arm around his grandson and drew him close in a comforting gesture.

Gift, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to **_Rikainiel_**

Well, her family certainly was going to be surprised.

The young girl herself was rather shocked too; it wasn't everyday that she got engaged, after all. She gazed fondly at the beautiful kimono in her arms, and beamed a wide smile at Saki for the gift, truly grateful for the symbolic representation of the garment. After gushing her thanks, Anastasia excitedly dashed off and made her way toward the changing curtain, eager to dress herself in the new outfit.

Saki watched the princess leave with a gentle, maternal smile, and then mused quietly to herself, "I should probably tell Kurando…"

Heat, Karin x Nicolai – dedicated to **_sable-fahndu_**

She was hot to the touch.

The red-haired woman trembled when Nicolai drew her into his arms, but she was completely willing. He held her tightly as he kissed her, and she responded heatedly. Like the flame of a candle, her passionate aura flared up to show its brilliance to watchers, and staying alive to only die from long neglect. Even when he dared to venture into the warmth of her mouth, Karin allowed the entry, and after the two parted, both were breathing heavily. A satisfied smile touched his lips.

He would never get enough of her delectable flavor.

Shift, Karin x Nicolai – dedicated to **_Parallel-Blue13115_**

He was entranced.

She had learned so much since he last witnessed her fighting abilities; he was admittedly impressed with her improvement, although he wouldn't dare voice _that_ kind of appreciation out loud. Unless she changed alliances, she was an opposition, and she would always be an enemy.

Unless she changed alliances…

How useful advantageous it would be to have Karin fighting by his side…! Not only would he have a better chance of defeating that bloody annoying Godslayer, but he'd also get the opportunity to spend time with her again. Truly enticing…

The young priest smiled at the thought.

**End of Installment**

**Bella:** Sparkly? Naw, I think he's just very easy on the eyes… I certainly wouldn't mind staring at some hot, hot pictures of him for a little bit. Yay for Nicolai love! :D

**Leebot:** …Dude, aside from being a steadfast supporter and a cool friend, you're also the best beta in the world. Marry me. XP

**MikoNoNyte: **You challenge me. I like you. :) Hehe, did I creep you out with that? ;) BTW, in response to Kurando being the caretaker, maybe he wouldn't under normal circumstances, but aww, then who else would've done it? Saki has her own duties to carry out… I figure Kurando wouldn't mind staying behind for a bit to help his favorite comrade, especially since he really has no feelings toward Nicolai. Really, the only people that should have serious issues with Nicolai would be Yuri and Karin; everyone else is just excess luggage, if ya will.

**Parallel-Blue13115:** My word, where are all these Karin x Nicolai fans coming from all of a sudden? Yay, I'm no longer alone in this small fandom! :D

**sable-fahndu** Ahaha, you're a naughty one, aren't you? Requesting not one, but _two_, ahem, shall we say, mature-oriented drabbles! ;P Well, here ya are; tell me if I satisfied you or not, all righty? And rest assured that I am working on TBH, hehe.

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _I hope you all enjoyed your gifts! Feel free to request more! :)


	5. Cooperation

1/23/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Cooperation**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble 7 – Acceptance, Kurando x Anastasia

He couldn't believe it.

Everyone had received, and was happy with their final armor upgrade. The young swordsman wondered what protective equipment _he_ could use, and his cousin 'helpfully' found one for him.

A loincloth.

A little red loincloth.

The others looked away, all trying to stifle their laughter as Yuri handed the offensive garment to Kurando, who had an incredulous look on his face. After endless assurances from everyone, he accepted it with great reluctance, and looked around for a place to change, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

After Kurando's departure… "Naw, don't follow the poor guy."

Anastasia pouted.

Drabble 8 – Compromise, Kurando x Anastasia

She wanted a piggyback ride.

He wanted a kiss.

How could the young couple possibly compromise?

Anastasia put on her most adorable pout, and flung slender arms around her boyfriend with unabashed affection. Although she had constantly fawned over Kurando before their relationship, nevertheless, she was slightly shy about the physical expression of their feelings. Ever the gentlemen, he never forced her into anything against her will, but he did tease the young princess occasionally.

This time, to prove her courage, Anastasia gave him a quick peck on the lips, while pink colored her cheeks.

She got her piggyback ride.

**End of Installment**

Response To Reviews

**Amarayne****** Hi! I'm glad you liked the Kurando x Anastasia drabbles. :D Truthfully, I don't have that many Karin x Nicolai drabbles, but I wrote a couple of new ones as per my readers' requests. I have way more Kurando x Anastasia drabbles than those on other couples, so I really hope that you don't get tired of reading about them soon, heh.

**Andrew Glasco:** Ahh, yes, we Karin x Nicolai fans are in the minority, but it's all right – we are still in existence, regardless!

**Cobra-kun:** TEH EBIL VOICE!111 PH334! Teehee… :) Hey, you're new too, so a warm welcome to ya! Don't worry, I know that a lot of people dislike the Karin x Nicolai pairing, and I'd never try to force that preference on anyone. But in regards to the voice, what're you talking about! Nicolai sounds sexy… rowr…

**Lady Daeth:** Hey there; happy to have ya around:) Thanks for joining us, hehe. And by the way, whenever you find your brain, please do let me know if you have any requests.

**Leebot:** You're hyper enough, so no donuts for you. :P Thank you much for the kind comments, although I'm quite shocked because you're usually so mean to me that I just sit in my room and cry. …Just kidding. ;)

**MikoNoNyte: **Yes, Saki rocks. As for the Karin x Nicolai issue… well, you can ask me why I like them the next time we're both on Y!IM. I don't want to explain here because it would take up too much room, hehe. You know, I'm probably the only SH:C gamer that doesn't like the cut scene where Yuri was beating the crap out of Ishimura. I was too disturbed by the brutality… Anyway, moving on, what is the unexpected pairing that another author is writing? I'm very curious. And nosy. :P

**Parallel-Blue13115:** Love for unappreciated pairings! Hurray! XD Now, I love Yuri x Alice as much as the next person, but hey, what about the other couples? The ones that are kinda sitting there in the shadows and letting Yuri and Alice bask in the spotlight? They deserve time to shine too, methinks. I'll do my part in aiding that quest along. :) And hey, no worries; take your time with SH:C. It's a great game that shouldn't definitely be rushed.

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _I'm pretty much just sitting around now, waiting for requests. See ya all next time!


	6. Absence

1/26/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Absence**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble 9 – Love, Yuri x Alice

For many months, he could only see her in his memories.

He managed to catch a glimpse of her face during the resurrection attempt, and then actually got to speak with her inside a sacred chamber of his soul, but still, that was not enough. He loved her deeply, needed to be with her to feel alive, and so after he finished saving the world again, he was ready to go to Alice and stay by her side forever.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes to her light, returned her loving smile, welcoming the afterlife, and very willingly took her hand.

Drabble 10 – Protection, Kurando x Anastasia

It took just one missing letter to get him worried.

Ever since the tsar's abdication, the Russian princess had written about the increase of animosity toward her family. She was afraid of what would happen to them, and told her significant other that she would protect her family at all costs, especially her hemophiliac younger brother. The receiver of her proclamation grew concerned when he heard that, and perhaps it was selfish of him, but he did NOT want Anastasia to die, and sought to preserve her life.

With his mother's blessing, Kurando left his hometown to protect his fiancée.

**End of Installment**

Response To Reviews

**Angel-chan2:** Thank ya kindly for the compliments:) Well, what an interesting coincidence that I just happened to have Yuri x Alice in this installment, huh? ;P I'll keep your request for Karin x Nicolai in mind. I think I know why people dislike that pairing, but I won't delve into that now. It'll take too long, heh. Ooh, disk 2… you're gonna get Kurando soon! Squee! As for the Karin x Nicolai factor, you _do_ get to see more implications, but I won't spoil what happens unless you really want to know.

**Cobra-kun:** Since you're not going to comment on how sexy Nicolai's voice is, then I guess you'll just have to take my word for it. Nyah! XP Nah, just kidding; don't spear me down or anything, hehe. And hey, Kurando's loincloth is good armor! Think about the area that it protects! Every man wants that… certain portion to be preserved in good condition, right? Cough, cough… On the other hand, I definitely don't like Karin's scraps of material that they call 'clothing'.

**CuddlyChristina2004:** Chris! Long time no see, hun! I'm very glad to hear from ya. :) And yes, of course I can do a Saki drabble for you; it's your request, and I'm happy to oblige. You'll see it in the next gift installment, I promise you. Please update your SW fic!

**Leebot:** Yay, everyone thinks Anastasia is cute! I certainly do. XD As for why Anastasia wants a piggyback ride… I left that ambiguous decision up to the readers. You can call it spontaneous, you can write it off as just another one of Anastasia's cute factors, or whatever else you'd like to speculate. Make up your own reason! It's more fun that way, no:) Aww, don't be anal… your nice comments make me happy. Consistent criticism with no highlights makes me sad so that I feel like going into my room to cry. :(

**Puffy Tribulation:** Actually, that drabble was where I got my inspiration to write my humor fic, Devil Loincloth. :) Yes, it's pretty interesting that someone like Kurando has such a devilish fusion form, eh? I guess Jutendouji is his inhibited side… And regarding Anastasia, she's pretty mature for her age, but she still needs time to be a kid. I thought she was so adorable with that ramble on the bears in the forest before she crashed the airship, hehe. Anastasia is definitely adorable and awww-worthy.

**sable-fahndu****** Thank you! Isn't Anastasia just the cutest:D I'm sure that Kurando couldn't deny her anything with that adorable pout of hers, hehe… ;)

**Tenbinzatoraotome****** Oh honey, of course I won't leave you! I have no idea where you got the idea that I'm leaving after I reach my five-year mark. And I apologize, but yes, drabble requests do have to be Shadow Hearts since this series is based on those games, after all. But hey, I don't mind if you don't have any requests, as I know that you haven't played this game yet. Keep your chin up, and don't take that story down!

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _I've gotten most of the requested drabbles written by now, so just wait for the next gift installment to see them!


	7. Together

1/26/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Together**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble 11 – Confirmation, Kurando x Anastasia

"You're really after Russia, right?"

"…" Kurando gave his cousin a withering look as the chestnut-haired princess abruptly cut off her laughter and pouted, annoyed at the heartless implication.

"H-hey, I was just kidding…" Yuri coughed his embarrassment, and then quickly glanced away, his eyes feigning innocence.

Anastasia shifted uncomfortably, feeling discouraged because her crush hadn't denied the suggestion, and her head dipped down a bit at assuming the worst.

"No, I'm not after Russia," the young samurai spoke up suddenly, and walked over to the fourteen-year-old to place a hand on her shoulder. "I want to go for Anastasia."

Drabble 12 – Thanksgiving, Kurando x Anastasia

"That… that is a very large…"

"What, the turkey?"

"O-oh, so _that's_ the turkey… Geez, it's about half the size of the table–…"

Anastasia giggled at the proclamation. "Nah, not really! It's probably just bigger than the other ones you've seen."

"Well, I… haven't seen a turkey before now, actually," he admitted quietly.

"Really? What about mashed potatoes and gravy? Or pumpkin pie, and stuffing, and sweet potatoes…" she would've continued listing, but trailed off at the sight of his bewildered expression.

Kurando looked apologetic, but the princess assured him with a sweet smile, "Don't worry, I'll teach you!"

**End of Installment**

Response To Reviews

**Amarayne** Much thanks again! My, you seem to like Yuri x Alice a lot, eh? I'll have to keep that in mind, hehe. I hope I'll get you addicted to the Kurando x Anastasia pairing… ;)

**Angel-chan2:** You just got Kurando in your game? Yay! Don't you just love the cut scene where you first meet him? I thought he looked so lethally cool… :D And yes, many gamers said that Anastasia's reaction to him was very funny. So did I, hehe. The Karin x Nicolai implications won't be coming until about Immortal Mountain, so just pay close attention in that section. :) Hey, I happen to like both Eleanor x Blanca AND Joachim x Lucia. You have good taste! ;) I'll see what I can do for ya, teehee.

**Cobra-kun:** Joachim's final armor kinda made me go, "…Uh… what the hell…? O.o;" Heh, but most of everyone's final armor was cool and looked like their normal attire, and I liked that. The description for Anastasia's Prayer Robe was sweet. :) Hmm, it appears as though everyone wants to see the next gift installment… I must ponder…

**CuddlyChristina2004:** Why the hell does everyone think I'm leaving after I reach my five-year mark? Was it something I said? o.o; No, hun, I'm not leaving then… Rest assured that I don't plan to stop writing fanfiction for quite some time. Thanks for your support, and yes, of course I'll keep writing fics. :)

**Leebot:** You love me? Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! I'm gonna go tell Mommy right now! We'll get married, and buy a nice big house, and have lots of babies…! XP

**MikoNoNyte:** Gasp! You're in love with Leebot! Oh, my heart is crushed! Woe is me! Leebot, honey, you love me so, don't you? ;( …Er, that is, if he's reading my comments to everyone else, teehee.

**Puffy Tribulation:** Puffy! XD No, I don't usually change my penname… In fact, I never wanted to, but forced me to change it when I tried to edit my profile. Stupid Mmm, Yuri and Alice naked together… Girl, don't get me started now! XP Yes, I definitely agree that Kurando had better save Anastasia from getting killed in the Russian Revolution. If she dies too, then that means the Hyuga bloodline is cursed with losing their beloved partners. Gee, who would want to fall in love with that kind of luck... O.o; Oh, and also, I would never tell you to shut up… feel free to talk my ear off!

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _A couple more drabbles requests to work on, hurray! The next gift installment is coming soon…


	8. Gifts II

2/9/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my lovely readers for giving me their requests, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Special Installment: Gifts II**

**By Tiger5913**

Choice, Karin x Nicolai – dedicated to **_Angel-chan 2_**

Go, or stay?

It was a very hard decision.

Nicolai was giving her devotion, love, warmth, and comfort… those were indeed what she wanted, but surely she couldn't trust his word, for he was evil… wasn't he? It was difficult to tell now, when he was looking at her with gentle eyes, and speaking in a smooth, convincing tone. Aside from the matter of trust, it would mean she had to leave Yuri… did she have the strength to do so?

…She didn't want to be tormented with the reminder of unrequited love.

Coherency fled when Karin accepted the offer.

Collaboration, Joachim x Lucia – dedicated to **_Angel-chan 2_**

The vampire and the dancer.

At first glance, it certainly didn't seem like they had anything in common. He had lived for centuries, and she was still rather naïve to the ways of the world. He was a supernatural being, and she was a mere human. Battle-wise, he used physical strength, and she preferred magic. 

And yet, they shared one important similarity: others perceived both of them to be on the less intelligent side. But they were wrong, and Joachim and Lucia knew it. They wanted to prove themselves and their worth, and so they united for the joint cause.

Destiny, Karin x Ben – dedicated to **_Puffy Tribulation_**

It was amazement at first sight.

When the young colonel stumbled across the strange woman lying on the floor, he initially thought that she was in trouble of some sort. Her skimpy clothing certainly suggested a lewd occupation, but no matter what she was, he would help her if she direly needed it.

Just then, he spotted a small photograph in her hand and he curiously bent over to pick it up. Perhaps it would give him an idea of the situation she was in?

Ben looked at the contents, and gasped in shock at the sight of his future.

Inception, Saki solo – dedicated to **_CuddlyChristina2004_**

She was so proud of her son.

Not only had he overcome the obstacles in the Dog Shrine and obtained the Mumeiro, but he had also defeated her in a one-on-one battle. It surprised her that he'd gotten so much stronger after only a few weeks of traveling with Yuri and the others, but Ben himself had always been a powerful influence on his friends as well. Saki just knew that Kurando was destined for a great, successful future.

Now that she could guide him as a mother, she immediately sought to fulfill her first task: finding his future wife.

Panda, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to Rikainiel

She pouted when Yuri gave away the Talking Panda.

The samurai noticed her sour expression and asked, "What's wrong, Lady Anastasia?"

Surprisingly, she just shook her head in answer, and then caught up with the rest of the group wandering around the Yokohama Streets.

"She likes bears," Joachim offered helpfully, "She was looking for them in Nihonbashi, but they didn't sell any."

"…I see," the young man nodded in understanding, and then he checked his pockets, a plan in mind. That afternoon, he mysteriously left his companions for a while.

The next day, Kurando presented Anastasia with a stuffed panda.

**End of Installment**

**Angel-chan2:** See, I liked your taste so much that I wrote _two_ gift drabbles for you! XD Ya know, I find Joachim and Anastasia's friendship just absolutely adorable. I honestly have no idea how they got together, but their interaction is very cute. And yes, I agree that Tsukiyomi is awesome, but I'll have to admit that I like Jutendouji more. Too bad we can't see Kurando wearing just a loincloth… mmm…

**Cobra-kun:** Ohh, I'm sure that if the cut scene had been voice-acted, Anastasia would've kicked Yuri. XD Well, assuming that he said it loud enough for her to hear, anyway. I was a little worried when Kurando didn't outright deny Yuri's accusation, but I guess "…" could be Kurando's way of saying no? Thankfully, he isn't the type of person to like someone for their status.

**CuddlyChristina2004:** Thank you for the support, my dear. :) I hope you'll update your fic soon, and hey, maybe you can write more SH:C fics! Need any info, just let me know! 

**Leebot:** Ah, my dear, maybe you misunderstood. Kurando was saying that he wanted to go for Anastasia's sake, not that he was after her title. Hahaha, can you really imagine him admitting, "I'm after Anastasia," to Yuri and the others? Yuri would probably make a perverted joke about that. -.-; And btw, I have no idea why you're so popular, but I love ya, so just accept that and return my affections, damn it! XP

**Puffy Tribulation:** Yep, it was the second visit to Neam Ruins, also known as Anastasia's side quest. Yuri can sure be a dummy sometimes, eh? I doubt that he intended to get Kurando to admit his feelings for Anastasia; I think Yuri just wanted to tease him. He teased Anastasia after everyone was released from the Battleship Mikasa, remember? Turkey is yummy! But I'm sure he'd find a certain princess to taste better… uh oh, I hope I didn't just insinuate naughty thoughts! XD

**Rikainiel:** Here, look, my dear! KurAna drabble! A new one! Gosh, I haven't written a new drabble on those two for a while… Thank you for inspiring me. :)

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _These gifts were really fun to write! I feel enthused – throw me some challenges, dear readers:)


	9. Valentine's Day

2/14/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my lovely readers for being my motivation, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, Valentine's Day for giving me sudden inspiration and ideas to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Special Installment: Valentine's Day**

**By Tiger5913**

Waiting – Kurando x Anastasia

Pace, pace, pace.

"Sis, are you waiting for someone?" Alexei asked as he watched his sister walk circles around the entrance of the Grand Hall.

The Russian princess nodded in reply, and then glanced out the window for the fifth time. There was a dance about to start in an hour and she had to get dressed up for it. But Anastasia refused to go to the romantic ball with one of the pompous sons of the other royal families, so she waited, hoping…

A wide grin spread across her lips when she recognized the approaching visitor.

Kurando had come.

Wondering – Yuri x Alice

Now, what to get her…?

Yuri wasn't used to buying gifts, especially for the woman that he loved, but in light of the romantic day, he knew that he had to get something for her. Flowers were too common, chocolate was overrated, and he couldn't very well get her clothes. No, he wanted to get her something _special…_

And then, a great idea hit him.

That night, he woke Alice up and left everyone else asleep. Under the shadows, he fused into Amon and took her on a moonlit flight.

That was a gift that only he could give her.

Caring – Karin x Nicolai

He wasn't quite sure what had compelled him to do it.

They hadn't known each other very long, and yet, he felt… something for her. The lieutenant looked a little sad as she watched her subordinate soldiers open care packets from their girlfriends and wives at home, while she received nothing. After a bit of mental debating, the young priest excused himself and took a short side trip to conduct personal business. Nicolai returned with a bouquet of rare wildflowers from his hometown, and surprised her with the gift.

Karin smiled gratefully at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

Learning – Kato x Ouka

She still had much to learn.

With the arrival of the day that celebrated love, Ouka had many questions for her Master. She wanted to know its purpose, its rituals, its participants… she was very curious about the aspects of human life. Kato was ever-patient, willing to answer all her inquiries, but she detected pain in his voice during his explanation. Talking about love probably reminded him of his lost lover, and once again, jealousy stirred within her… But above everything else, she wanted her Master to be happy.

She would try her best to express her love for him.

Conceding – Yuri x Karin

Being with him made her happy, but watching him hurt her inside.

Karin watched the tearful, emotional attempt, and concealed her own pain. She now knew that he would never let go of her memory, which he had made that clear with his decision to try and resurrect his deceased beloved. There was no room in his heart for another woman, and there never would be. The love between Yuri and Alice transcended death, and no matter how much she wanted to be with him, she didn't dare to tamper with such a bond.

Her heart crumbled at the thought.

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Surprise! Now, normally, I would have reader responses, but not this time, because I'm pretty sick right now and I neglected rest to write this special installment. Oopsie… I hope none of you will be angry with the lack of responses, but I promise that I'll have them for the next installment. Well, I shall be off to bed now before I hack up a lung. Have a Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. :)

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


	10. Gifts III

2/21/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my lovely readers for giving me their requests, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Special Installment: Gifts III**

**By Tiger5913**

Comfort, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to **_Rikainiel_**

"Kurando? I can't sleep…"

The soft plea was acknowledged with an understanding nod under moonlight, and then shuffling noises ensued as the princess climbed into bed with her boyfriend. It was an act of innocent comfort when he snuggly wrapped his arms around her, holding the girl closely to his warmth. She returned the embrace with a tight squeeze, to which Kurando smiled faintly, and then she elicited a small sigh of contentment as she settled in comfortably. Both knew what the others might think, but neither cared; they were happy together.

"Good night, Kurando…"

Anastasia slept soundly that night.

Containment, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to **_A Lifeless Beauty_**

Oh, the perils of becoming a man…

No matter how intense the subconscious scenario, the young man never sought release. Not even when his mind had conjured up images of his fiancée in her pure, bared beauty, wearing nothing but the smooth skin she was born with. Not even when he wondered how it would feel to run his hands along her slender body, or feel her tremble when he covered her form with his.

Nope, on the outside, Kurando was a perfect gentleman. As long as he controlled himself, the wild inner urges would never surface against his will.

Desire, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to **_A Lifeless Beauty_**

While the kiss was innocent, his wandering hands were not.

He was chivalrous, considerate, relatively shy overall, but he was also a man with desires. Because his young fiancée adored him so much, she willingly went along with his yearning. Not that it wasn't enjoyable for her, though – his gentle kisses filled her with tenderness, while his curious exploration made her heart pound fiercely. He wanted to give Anastasia as much pleasure as he felt just being with her, and by her little gasps and cries, it sounded like he wasn't doing too badly.

Kurando smiled, and joined them together.

Discovery, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to **_A Lifeless Beauty_**

Now he understood her warning.

The young swordsman was by no means a recluse, but he'd never taken the time to fawn over primitive urges when more serious tasks were at hand. Just a peek at a few pages of the erotic magazine made his heart pound fiercely, and now whenever he looked at Anastasia… well, surely she would be disgusted if she knew what he was thinking.

Catching his gaze on her, the Russian princess blushed faintly, but gave Kurando a sweet smile and small wave in response, which just awakened his dormant sexuality even more.

Damn that magazine…

Guardian, Karin x Nicolai – dedicated to **_Beachan_**

It shocked him that she was an amateur fighter.

She was a lieutenant in the German army, with her country in the middle of a fierce world war, and yet she got rattled by a mere skeleton monster! He wondered how she even completed military training… or maybe she hadn't. Well, he was the one who brought her to Apoina Tower, so she was, essentially, his responsibility. He would care for her well-being, and protect Karin with his mystical powers until they left.

Presented with such a case, Nicolai healed her with a Cure spell, and she smiled her gratitude.

**End of Installment**

**Andrew Glasco:** Yes, I'm trying to expand my horizons. (OMG, Tiger doesn't have tunnel vision!) Shocker, eh? XP Let's see what else I can cook up in the future, hehehe…

**Angel-chan2:** Chicken soup! Let me at it! ;) Ack, I was sick for about a week with laryngitis, and I couldn't go to work for a couple of days, which really pissed me off. I am _still_ recovering from my illness right now, but fortunately, I'm a lot better than I was last week. Thank you so much for your sweet concern! XD

**Beastman:** Bah, it sucks to be alone on Valentine's Day, eh? Maybe you won't be next year, if you try hard enough. Eek, I don't think I can fit good enough emotions in these drabbles, but maybe in a longer fic… We'll see.

**bitterSWEET****-love:** Thank you! Wow, I'm really surprised that so many people liked Yuri's gift to Alice. I was worried that it might be too corny or weird or… well, something along those lines. I'm glad everyone is proving me wrong. And judging by your response, I'm guessing you're a big fan of Yuri x Alice, eh? I'll keep that in mind… ;)

**buffy720:** Hehe, the Yuri x Alice fans are showing up in bundles! You guys have been cleverly concealing yourselves until now, eh:P I sure will keep writing more Yuri x Alice drabbles, and hopefully, more happy ones because I'm sure that Yuri is tired being angst-filled all the time, heh.

**CuddlyChristina2004:** I want lime! I want lime! I want lime! ;) Hehe, don't worry, I'm not that one-tracked. Whenever you update your DW fic, let me know ASAP, okay? You've kept us waiting for quite a while, girl… :( 

**Leebot:** Ah, it's all right. Your comments are always worth waiting for, my dear. :) And about the V-Day conversations, no problem – no one should be alone on that day, right? You were doing me just as much a favor as I was doing you. I think you're a really great friend too, but I sure hope that doesn't get in the way of us being MADLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! XD

**Lynn U:** No, no huggles… GLOMPAGE! X100! Heh, I sure hope nobody is angry with me, especially with how long I took to update this time… cough, cough… And about the reviews, take your time for the best quality! The Belated Honeymoon isn't going anywhere, so it will wait patiently for your feedback (as will I, teehee).

**MikoNoNyte:** Aww, come now. I don't think your story was a downer. Hey, it really happened, so what can we do? Of course, I felt very sad for Yuri when I was reading, but then I just remember the good ending, and I'm all happy again, hehe. He sure is a sweetheart to Alice, isn't he? XD

**Parallel-Blue13115:** I have (finally) updated! Argh, you have no idea how glad I am to get this up… Damn school and work, eating up all my time… -.-0

**Puffy Tribulation:** Puffy darling, don't be sorry! You know I'm always happy to hear from you! What were Yuri and Alice doing…! By golly, you really _are_ a pervert, LoL! XD Writhing agony…! Surely, you jest! By the way, you should never worry about bothering me, because you never will. :) Your reviews greatly entertain me, I can assure you. Now you, go write something, damn it! XP

**Raven Shinobi:** Yay, another Karin x Nicolai fan! Our little fandom is growing… I'm so proud. :) And yes, I really adore the friendship between Joachim and Anastasia, so I'll definitely have to whip something up for them. Hah, I still can't believe that Joachim can get downed by a kick from a small, petite girl like Anastasia… XD

**sable-fahndu** Hmm, Kurando and Anastasia dancing… That would mean they'd be in some fancy Russian ball, and Kurando would have to wear a tux, right? Ooh, what a fabulous mental picture… You've given me an interesting idea! Much thanks!

**Veronica Mignon:** Oh my goodness, you're reading a romance piece of your own accord! I think I'm gonna faint! XD No, just kidding, but in all seriousness, I'm extremely flattered and honored that you would read this, despite the mushiness. I sure would like to write a longer, real fic on Kato x Ouka, but I'll have to wait for inspiration to hit… 

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _Holy shiznit, that was a LOT of comments to reply to… you guys certainly know how to keep me busy! XD Ack, but on a more serious note, I offer my deepest apologies for the long absence. Exams are taking place both this week and the next, so it's time for me to hit the books! Sigh… I hope that this sudden and new gift installment will compensate, but if it doesn't, then feel free to hit me with something in your review, heh…


	11. Gifts IV

3/7/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my lovely readers for giving me their requests, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Special Installment: Gifts IV**

**By Tiger5913**

Aftermath, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to **_A Lifeless Beauty_**

After the event had concluded well into the night, she was oh-so-very-tired…

Whoever knew that he had an aggressive side? Kurando was usually so passive and quiet that nobody thought he was capable of firmly taking charge of a situation. But then again, maybe that ogre soul had loosened his restraints a little, and gave him the courage to be bold. Well, Anastasia certainly didn't mind all the pleasure he'd given her, but oh, what a long night…

"Sleep well, Anastasia…" he whispered to her presently, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

So it was the quiet ones…

Confusion, Blanca x Eleanor – dedicated to **_Andrew Glasco_**

He thought love was a strange emotion.

He saw it influencing humans, and even his friends showed signs of it, especially the Russian princess with her crush on the young swordsman. Anastasia sure acted weird around him at times, but whenever the wolf asked her about her behavior, she just went off daydreaming.

Blanca didn't think that wolves could love, but apparently, he was wrong. Eleanor claimed to love him even when they hadn't even met prior to present day!

But… but maybe he should give her a chance.

At least she was cute, with all that unique pink fur…

Loyalty, Joachim and Anastasia – dedicated to **_Apple-chan_**

Joachim and Anastasia made an odd pair.

He wasn't completely sure why he liked her company, and they certainly were a mismatched pair. Sometimes, he was kicked for acting stupid, and surprisingly, for a small girl her size, she certainly had a lethal kick. Still, the two were good friends, and he had served as the princess' protector until Kurando had come along to take over that role.

Now he was loyally lugging around her bags as she shopped, but at the end of the day, she thanked him with a hug, and he knew that she was worth it.

Nonchalance, Veronica x Rasputin – dedicated to **_MikoNoNyte_**

People liked to gossip in the royal palace, especially the ladies.

The voluptuous mage wasn't a frequent visitor, so they didn't accept her into their talkative little groups. Still, she managed to get tidbits of information here and there. She heard the rumors about the lonely empress seeking company from her foreign advisor. Tsar Nicholas II was frequently gone these days, and apparently, his wife was insatiable…

Veronica didn't really know how to take the news. Her lord Rasputin was her lover, her bed partner, but not her beau, or anything of the like.

Yet, she still cared about him.

Priority, Kurando x Anastasia – dedicated to **_Apple-chan_**

After the battle, the princess healed her allies.

She turned her attention to Kurando first, and made sure he was all right before moving onto the others. Their leader noticed this, and somehow felt that it was his duty to poke fun at the young couple.

"Oh, I see how it is…" Yuri teased, nudging his cousin. "He's more important than us, eh?"

"Give it a rest, Yuri," the samurai chided, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Watching them, Joachim wisely kept quiet.

"Hey, what're you getting embarrassed for? Everyone knows you two are… Ow, son of a-!"

Anastasia had kicked him.

**End of Installment**

**Amarayne:** Meep, I'll be honest, that Yuri x Karin one kinda made me squicky… I mean, you know, considering their… situation and all. Cough, cough… But alas, I did it for a reader's request. However, I will definitely draw my line at a lemon. I refuse to write them in that kind of scenario. …Ewww…

**Angel-chan2:** Nah, Yuri x Alice is way more popular than Kurando x Anastasia… but I sure am trying to spread the love for my favorite pairing. :) Thank you for your good thoughts; I bet they helped me get better faster, hehe. And as for your Gepetto and Cornelia request, don't worry, I understand what you mean. I'm just trying to wrack up a couple of ideas, that's all. :)

**ArchFaith:** Hmm, that certainly is an interesting idea… Sure, I'll give it a shot! And hey, I think your Yuri x Karin fic was nice, although the kissing part was a bit of a turn-off for me. But don't worry, I focused on the big picture and enjoyed reading your story. I'm just glad that you like Karin x Nicolai, 'cause I sure will have more of those coming, hehe.

**CuddlyChristina2004:** Yay, you finally updated! I shall now do the happy dance. :D Now update again, darn you! XP

**Leebot:** Aww, a big hug to you, my dear. :D Man, you sure are patient, putting up with me and my slightly – more like INSANELY! – busy schedule these days. I read the intro of your super secret project and I like how it is so far; just keep sending the parts to me, all righty?

**psychedelic**** aya:** What're you talking about? We all know that Kurando is a big pervert, just like his dear cousin Yuri! …Just kidding, bwahaha. XD Hehe, I agree with you, but I also think that Saki was emphasizing on an important issue with the whole "you have to constantly resist wild urges" warning that she gave to Kurando. He might have been innocent and chivalrous before acquiring Jutendouji, but hey, now he has a reason to let loose with his virile hormones…

**Puffy Tribulation:** Ack, poor you! Maybe you miraculously caught my illness somehow… but I certainly hope you're better by now. Of course you may ask about TBH – I still have to find time to send you a really juicy part. Damn these school assignments taking up all my time… But anyway, my progress on TBH is mentioned at the bottom, so have a look-see there, okay? And thank you for the blessing on my exams – I got my Economics test back today, and I got the second highest score in the class. Woohoo! XD

**Raven Shinobi:** Why, look there, a Joachim and Anastasia friendship drabble! Ah, but before you get angry and kill me because it's not dedicated to you, I shall explain. One of my friends requested this a long time ago and I wrote it for her, but I figured, since several readers of this series seemed to like the idea, I decided to post it here in an installment. Rest assured, I will write one just for you… :)

**sable-fahndu:** Oooh… how romantic that would be. :D I'm getting a picture in my head… but I'd better not describe it, or else I'll spoil my gift for you! XP

**Saitama:** Ahh, yes, I played the game, and I love it, which is why I'm so bloody obsessed with writing fics on SH:C, hehehe… and thank you for your comments! I figure amidst all the blood and gore and violence of SH, we need a fluff and love, eh? And hey, you can watch the cut scenes via Theatre Mode, right? Goodness, I love that feature so much. Xenosaga really should have that too…

**Unable2Connect:** Thank you! Gee, I'm really just honored by your presence, my dear. You entertain me so much with our conversations at the GameFAQs boards, and now you're here, reading my stories! I can now die happy, teehee! XD Err, well, maybe I'd better not die before I finish TBH… :P

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _Hey there, everyone! Here is yet another gift installment in expression of my apologies for those of you that waited so patiently. Argh, I'm very sorry that it took me this long to update. :( I've been having finals and tests and quizzes up the ass, I swear… but the good news is, I only have one midterm left this week, and I'm done with all that! …Well, until the next period of midterms, anyway. Sigh… Please bear with me, dear readers, as I comb through the evils of school assignments. And for you TBH fans, here is a little hopeful news: Part Five is currently halfway done… XD


	12. Preparation

1/26/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Preparation**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble #13 – Gift, Kurando x Anastasia

"W-wow, this is for me?"

"Yes." A warm, maternal smile accompanied the affirmation. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yeah! It's beautiful!" The young princess lightly ran her fingers over the pale blue material, a dreamy smile on her face. "What… what is this called? It looks different from my kimono…"

"This is a yukata. You wear it when you go to sleep," Saki informed her patiently, a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Like a nightgown, right? Thank you, Saki! Hehe, I can't wait to show Kurando!" Anastasia gushed excitedly.

_Hopefully, not while she's in bed…_ the dark-haired woman thought mischievously.

Drabble #14 – Anticipation, Kurando x Anastasia

It was the wedding night.

One year after their engagement, they got married. The wedding was beautiful, grand, and festive. When the reception was over, the newlyweds retired to their bedchambers – following tradition, the princess went to live with her husband's family. Anastasia stood by the bedside, wearing a yukata for sleep. She glanced at her spouse with a small, timid smile, while inwardly wondering what was going to happen between them. She felt a bit nervous, but she trusted him more than anything.

Aware of her hesitation, Kurando just held her tightly that night. He would wait for her.

**End of Installment**

**Angel-chan2:** Aww, no, not this time, my dear, but yours is coming! My poor brain has been fried due to all these damn midterms lately, but this morning, I got inspiration and wrote a drabble request, which means I'm slowly, but surely recovering. I just can't wait to jump back into writing drabbles full-swing!

**CuddlyChristina2004:** Wow, lots of new stuff on your bio! But I didn't see the Shadow Hearts character songs… By the way, when will you update your Samurai Warriors fic? I've been waiting…

**Killiko**** Jun:** tab–cat! You ventured here all the way from LiveJournal! Aww, how sweet of you. :D Thank you for your compliments – you made me blush, LoL – and yes, Karin x Nicolai definitely needs more love. I wonder why so many guys hate Nicolai…

**Lady Daeth:** Mwahaha, that sounds like Karin bashing! Why, I would be happy to write something like that! And I completely agree with you about Anastasia's outfit – isn't it just the cutest thing you've ever seen? I bet she distracts Kurando in battle, LoL.

**Leebot:** Hehe, well, judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you're not allergic to smut… I shall keep that in mind when I think of new story ideas. ;)

**Lord Kain:** Thank you muchly, but… AUGH! YOU were the one that posted the joke! I actually believed you until I read that it was a joke! Don't ever do that again, ya hear? Or I'll give you a spanking… …Err, wait, that sounded wrong, haha!

**MikoNoNyte:** Hey, I thought you didn't like Anastasia… Give into her overwhelming cuteness, darn you! XP

**MusicalDragons** Ahh, it's you! OMG I love your KurAna fics! XD Write more, please? I'm also glad that you're into Joachim x Lucia – seriously, I didn't think that anyone would like that strange pairing of mine, given their individual situations and such. Say, do you think you could write a Kurando x Anastasia lemon…? I mean, you teased us readers with limey innuendo in Among The Wreckage, but that wasn't enough for my smut-lusting brain…

**Puffy Tribulation:** Puffy me love! Yes, yes, that was a Blanca x Eleanor drabble… What can I say, I like the underappreciated pairings in SH:C:D Ah, worry not, there will be more Joachim drabbles in the near future, for a few readers have been requesting Joachim x Lucia drabbles lately… Haha, I never knew that there would actually be people that liked my weird crack pairing. XD

**Rain:** More Yuri x Alice, eh? Hehe, all right, I'll remember to include them when I think of new drabbles to write. I'm just afraid that I don't do Yuri x Alice justice… Puffy and Miko write them so much better, so I figured that I'd let them have at it. I'm not worthy! ;P

**Raven Shinobi:** Ooh, I remember that little scene with the eavesdropping… Gee, I wonder if Rasputin and Veronica inadvertently taught Anastasia about sex. …Eek, that's not really something I want to think about, heh.

**Saitama:** Fluffy, fluffy… "The Oath" cutscene was fluffy, but I really wanted Yuri and Alice to physically show their love for each other, like hug, at the very least. Sigh… ah well, maybe SH3 will have some fluff for us romance freaks. :)

**SonChan** Whee, a new reader! Welcome to my insanity! XD Karin x Ben, you want? Sure! Just give me a little time to think up an idea for that… I don't really connect with those characters, so I require a bit more effort in brainstorming. Keep checking back for updates, though, especially the next gift installment!

**Strawberry Scented Evil:** Hiya! My, another new reader! Where have you all been hiding this whole time? Teehee… Anyway, thank you for the compliments, and if you'd ever like to request a drabble, feel free!

**Tenbinzatoraotome** Aww, come now, you're not a nerd! Truly, you honor me just by reading, so don't worry about not having played this game, all right? Teehee, you're so cute…

**Unable2Connect:** Alice love! W007! But alas, the people at the boards have been picking on Anastasia so much lately… I'm sad. :( Help me save our favorite little princess!

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _Hello,all youlovelies… I'm sorry that my comments were much shorter than usual, but you know why? Guess what? Midterm hell isn't over for me yet! X.x I had two midterms a couple weeks ago, and I have two more next week. AUGH! I feel like jumping out the closest window… I deeply apologize for taking so long to update my stories, but I am determined to finish The Belated Honeymoon soon. I'm actually quite close to finishing Part Five, but I still need to attach a few parts together. Please be patient, everyone, and just know that I still adore SH:C and I won't stop writing for this game anytime soon. :)


	13. Shadow Hearts III

4/21/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my lovely readers for being my motivation, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and also for making another Shadow Hearts game to appease us fans.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Special Installment: Shadow Hearts III**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble #1 – Faith, Johnny x Shania

He was special. The elder has said so.

Perhaps that was true, for she hadn't seen many others survive an encounter with those vicious, spontaneous monsters. But the elder had also claimed that the boy was her intended… she was a bit disbelieving of _that_. The blond American was so young and different from her people – what good could come from a union between them?

Shania focused her dark eyes on his still form, carefully scrutinizing him. When he awoke, she would talk to him, and try to find answers to her many questions.

Maybe she would journey with him.

Drabble #2 – Test, Shania solo

The time had come for her to prove the power of her spirit summons.

She stood atop the tall building with her bodyguard standing right behind. With a mere turn of her head, she was able to see the entire city, flashing with brilliant lights. Despite its beauty, the residents were plagued with supernatural horror. She would try to save them to the best of her ability.

A leap of faith would show her readiness for the arduous task. She had to believe in her powers…

Shania took in a calming breath, slowly closed her eyes, and fell into space.

**End of Installment**

Response To Reviews

**Angel-chan2:** I'm still alive, my dear! Look, another update; proof that I am here, hehe. :D Ugh, so you had Psychology too? My instructor is really weird and creeps me out… Speaking of which, I have a midterm in Psychology next Thursday. …DAMN IT.

**Anime-Alee:** Aww, thank you for your kind words! Hmm, Margarete x Keith… I've never written anything on, or involving them before. O.o Well, looks like I've got a challenge on my hands, hehe…

**CuddlyChristina2004:** Oh, girl, you are SO evil to leave us for such a long time when your next chapter is going to be juicy… Please update ASAP! Don't keep us waiting forever, now. :(

**Kurama****-forever:** Hiya, new reader! Thanks for your support! Ooh, and you're a Karin x Nicolai fan, too! Awesome… I hope you'll stick around for the fun!

**Leebot:** You poor dear… It's all right about the length of your comments; I'm just happy to hear from ya, hehe. Don't work too hard now, okay? Wow, I can't believe you're done with school so soon… I am immensely jealous. When do you start classes again?

**psychedelic**** aya:** OMG no review I go cry now! ;.; No, I'm just kidding, hehe… I understand that all of you readers have lives and other stuff to do, so just drop in reviews as often as you can, and I'll be happy with that. :) Yes, I will definitely continue this series as long as I keep getting inspiration, so expect me to stick around for a while. ;)

**Rain:** Egads, that's good to hear! Thank you muchly. :D I'm always worried about my characterization… heh, heh…

**Raven Shinobi:** Oh my goodness, I've converted you? Hurray! More people in our little fandom! XD I'm so excited, teehee. And I also wonder if Kurando and Anastasia will make a cameo, or at least be mentioned in the third game… I really want to know if they stayed together after the end of SH:C. Please don't kill Anastasia off, Aruze!

**SonChan** You're welcome! Although, I really should be thanking you, ya know. :) Yes, KurAna forever! We should start a fan club or something, mwahaha…

**The Ebony Rose:** Hiya, Libra! It's good to see you! Listen, about those baddies, just ignore them for now. One day, you'll be way better than them and you won't even think of wasting your time on insignificant specks. Just hang in there and don't forget that I'll always be there to support you, okay? You have spring break, huh? Bah, you're lucky… I sure would like another one of those right about now…

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers:_ OMG only four more weeks until school is out! I absolutely cannot wait! XD


	14. Yearning

1/27/05

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Kurando, Anastasia, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Midway, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my cousins, my readers, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with a sequel – despite the ending they chose to go off of – and finally, random bouts of sudden inspiration that gave me the idea to write all these.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Yearning**

**By Tiger5913**

Drabble #15 – Christmas, Yuri x Alice

December 25th, 1914.

Throughout the village, children ran around, screaming their delight for the joyful day. Families gathered in their warm homes and enjoyed just being together. Couples, beloved partners, they had the best time, celebrating with romantic dinners and intimate events at the darkest peak of night.

Watching all of them with hooded eyes, the fusionist sighed and tightened his hold on the fragile glass bottle. As much as he wanted to enjoy the holiday, his heart just wasn't in it. A stolen glance at nearby dangling mistletoe made him wince and look away.

_Wish you were here, Alice_…

Drabble #16 – Loneliness, Kurando x Anastasia

His wife quickly made friends.

He could see why. After all, she was warm and friendly, always smiling and bounding around, a real bundle of delightful energy. The adult villagers adored her, the kids liked playing with her, and most of the teenagers were her friends. Because of his occupation, the young Inugami leader was frequently away, but he never had to worry about his spouse being lonely… even though he himself felt so without her presence.

But when Kurando returned home from his trips and Anastasia greeted him with tight hugs, it was as if they were never apart.

**End of Installment**

Response To Reviews

**Angel-chan2: **Oh, trust me, I am totally still alive, but I'm just swamped with so much stuff to do. School will be ending soon, though, so I should have more free time to write after that. Thanks for the good luck wishing; I'll certainly need that next week with finals. So, you've beaten SH:C? Congrats! I only got the good ending because I don't like unhappy endings, but that's just me. The good ending made more sense to me, anyway, because I'm sure that Yuri followed his heart's desire in wanting to be with the woman that he loved forever. Anyway, which ending did you like more?

**CuddlyChristina2004:** Ack, girl, where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! I hope that you'll be done being busy and come back soon!

**kingleby:** Hehe, thanks! I don't know too much about SH3, but I'm already interested in Johnny x Shania. I guess I'm jumping the gun, eh? Oh well, I need an outlet for my ideas!

**Lord Kain:** Thank you for your vote of confidence! And no, I'm not still angry about the joke at GameFAQs, just really disappointed. I be sad now. :(

**Lynn Seiza:** Hey there! Trust me, you're not the only one that was surprised by my SH3 drabbles, hehe. I'm just happy that they've received such nice feedback. :) Hmm, a drabble on the Magimell brothers… sounds like a request, my dear. :D Or more Karin x Nicolai, you say? If you want that, I've recently uploaded a fic of them, so if you're interested… ;) Ah, you know that all guys are jealous of Nicolai. He's so hot and has many girls drooling over him, so the others want to be like him. Who cares, let's continue to adore and worship Nicolai!

**MikoNoNyte:** Well, some of the speculation is good, but as we have both seen at GameFAQs, it can get crazy and out of hand too. I can't wait until the game comes out… I can certainly feed my pairing muse and write more fics. :D

**Raven Shinobi:** Yep, I'm getting a head start on the SH3 pairings, hehe. I'm such a romance freak that I had to do it. :P Well, I already know about the shocking twist of SH3, but I certainly won't spoil it here! E-mail me if you want to know…

**Rikainiel:** Oh hun, none of your writing is rubbish! Unfortunately, I'm not into the DBZ scene, but I await the day that you write another SH piece. :) Hehe, I'm glad that you enjoyed my Yuri x Karin drabble, because I sure was worried about how I wrote that. Hey, if you're getting into Karin x Nicolai, I just uploaded a new fic of that pairing, so check it out if you have time! Damn me and my evil influence, bwahaha. It's all in my plans for taking over the-er, I mean, nothing… XD

**SilverLocke980:** Locke! I'm glad you're enjoying my little installment of drabbles, hehe. I know that you're more partial to full-length fics, so I'm honored that you would read and like these short little pieces. I hope that you will write more SH fics yourself, for you certainly shouldn't make that Karin story your only one. I'll get a KurAna out of you if it's the last thing I do… Bwahahaha! XP

**The Libra Chick:** Libra! Eek, I'm not the best writer at this site, trust me. There are way more talented people here, and I'm not arrogant enough to assume the position of their lead, heh. Anyway, when you get settled into your new home, I hope you'll start writing fics again. I'll read your Dynasty Warriors 5 stories!

_Lastly, A Comment To All Readers: _Hi again, everyone! Again, I'm sorry that I took a long time to get out new fics. But next week I have finals, and after that, school will be out for a couple of weeks, so I'll try to get some writing done then. And trust me, I fully intend to finish The Belated Honeymoon, but I confess that I'm really worried about how I wrote the contents of Part Five, so I'm taking my time and being careful with it. But it's getting pretty long, and I hope that you readers will think that the end product was worth the wait. Well then, I'm off to study now; I'll see you guys next time!


	15. Crossover

1/15/13

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic, such as Yuri, Johnny, etc. don't belong to me; they are property of Nautilus and Aruze, so don't sue! ;.;

Dedications: God, my friends, my readers, my RP buddies, Aruze for gracing this magnificent RPG with yet another installment, Midway and XSEED for localizing the games, and finally, all the fans that are still devoted to this series after so long.

**Shadow Hearts II: Snapshot**

**Installment: Crossover**

**By Tiger5913**

First Meeting, Yuri and Johnny friendship

"This is the friend that I mentioned to you before," Keith drawled smoothly as he introduced his old traveling companions to the bride and groom.

The men sized each other up, while their respective wives smiled pleasantly, politely.

It took only one comment about their past adventures to get a conversation started. Or more accurately, the bragging rights.

"Yuri Hyuga: 2," he emphasized that by holding up two fingers. "Baddies trying to destroy the world: 0." The formation of his hand changed into a circle.

"Looks like I've got some catching up to do," Johnny remarked with a good-natured grin.

Damage Control, Shania and Alice friendship

After some time into the discussion on childrearing, Shania looked up at the clock and realized how long their husbands had been away.

"If they claim they got lost, I'm not gonna buy it," she quipped as she and Alice started their search. Fortunately, it didn't take too long to locate them, especially considering the commotion they were making.

…She should have known that 'stepping out for a minute' _really_ translated to 'we're going to show off our strength.'

Johnny was lucky she had only glares instead of tomahawks.

"Yikes," Yuri nudged the younger man, "Don't screw up your honeymoon!"

**End of Installment**

**Author's Note:** Hello, SH:C fandom! Is anyone still around…? Anyway, I've always wanted to write something like this. A meeting between the SH:C and FTNW cast! XD I can't help thinking that if Yuri and Johnny ever met, they'd quickly get into trouble. Put two hotheaded heroes in the same room, and… yeah. Alice and Shania would probably get along pretty well. Then again, who wouldn't like someone as sweet as Alice? :) Dear readers, thank you for checking this out, and I look forward to getting your feedback!

**With love for my fans,**

**Tiger5913**


End file.
